The present invention relates to interlockable links, and more particularly delinkable interlockable links which can receive precious stones.
Jewelry, such as a pendant or a bracelet, are often comprised of individual links that are permanently coupled to one another to form a plurality of links. In one design, for example, the links are attached to one another with a ring that is looped through opposing sides of two links at insert holes located on the links, and then the ring is soldered together to prevent the links from separating. In another design, a connecting member similar to a staple is employed whereby the connecting member is looped through opposing sides of two links at insert holes located on the links, and then the connecting member is bent down on itself to prevent the links from separating from each other.